102515 - Conspiracies and Pep Talks
07:43 -- angryGardener AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 19:43 -- 07:43 AG: Hey, Kyle 07:43 CC: oh, uh 07:43 CC: hey mike 07:43 CC: you, uh, feeling any better? 07:44 AG: What the FUCK happened last night? 07:44 AG: The last thing I remember is talking to Nyarla 07:44 AG: I feel like shit 07:45 CC: well, uh 07:45 -- clownfishCurator CC sending hugeshittydiagram.jpg -- 07:45 CC: this look familiar? 07:46 -- angryGardener AG recieving file hugeshittydiagram.jpg -- 07:46 AG: What the fuck is this? 07:46 AG: Did I make this? 07:46 CC: you tell me, buddy 07:46 CC: and yeah 07:46 CC: not that i can enforce it 07:46 CC: but you're banned from coffeepots 07:46 AG: Yeah 07:47 AG: Is this what it feels like to have a hangover 07:48 CC: probably not 07:48 AG: I'm reading the pesterlog, and holy shit 07:48 CC: yeah, uh, you have fun doing that 07:48 AG: Just, holy shit 07:49 AG: I was acting like a psycho 07:49 AG: I'm sorry you had to deal with that 07:49 CC: nah, i wouldn't say that 07:49 CC: you were enthusiastic is all 07:49 CC: yeah, that's a good word 07:49 CC: but don't worry about it 07:49 AG: I need a coffee 07:50 CC: oh hell no you don't 07:50 CC: you sit yourself down and re-read that log 07:50 AG: Okay 07:50 CC: anyway 07:50 CC: you did say some interesting stuff 07:50 CC: something about planets? 07:51 AG: Yeah 07:51 AG: Nyarla said that we're all getting our own planets 07:52 AG: In the game 07:52 CC: right, nyarla did 07:53 AG: And 07:53 AG: Holy shit 07:53 AG: Did I call you Kendra? 07:54 CC: yep, you did 07:54 CC: i thought it might have been a reference to something 07:54 AG: How did I get so fucked up off of coffee? 07:55 CC: no idea 07:55 CC: any idea how many cups you had? 07:55 AG: At the beginning I said I drank five cups 07:56 CC: right, and you said you got more after 07:57 CC: damn dude 07:57 AG: Holy shit 07:58 AG: Well, now I know why I woke up on my keyboard 07:59 CC: yeah, i figured that's what happened 08:01 CC: oh, i did find out something interesting though 08:01 AG: Hm? 08:01 CC: another "alien" contacted me 08:01 AG: Aaaa? 08:01 CC: and according to them 08:01 CC: ... 08:02 CC: is that a scream or a question 08:02 AG: That's their name 08:02 AG: According to Lara 08:02 CC: lara? 08:02 CC: this is interesting though 08:03 CC: to have an "alien" with a four-letter name 08:03 CC: the ones i've talked to have six-letter names 08:03 AG: Lara said that, Aaaa was just their nickname 08:04 CC: nickname? 08:04 CC: wait 08:04 CC: this other "alien" said their name was aaisha 08:04 CC: this means something 08:05 CC: wait this isn't important 08:05 CC: what i'm getting at it 08:05 AG: Maybe Aashia is Aaaa 08:05 CC: that seems likely at this point 08:06 CC: but anyway 08:06 CC: according to them 08:06 CC: someone is monitoring our logs 08:06 AG: Yeah I guessed that 08:07 CC: right, you guessed it was my aunt, or something like that 08:07 AG: After the Oracle thing that Nyarla told me about 08:07 CC: oracle? 08:07 AG: Oh, and also 08:07 AG: JACK LIED TO US 08:08 AG: HE IS A FUCKING ALIEN 08:08 AG: NOT A TROLL 08:08 AG: BUT A DIFFERENT SPECIES 08:09 CC: hmm 08:09 CC: where did you get that information? 08:10 AG: Nyarla told me 08:10 AG: We can trust Nyarla 08:10 CC: interesting 08:10 CC: so two people from their group are claiming that now 08:10 AG: Really? 08:11 CC: yeah, aaisha mentioned that he's supposedly the leader of a group of aliens 08:11 CC: which i find hard to believe 08:11 CC: i've practically confirmed that he's a human after all 08:12 AG: Yeah, but I was able to make you think your aunt wanted to kill us 08:12 CC: that 08:12 CC: was different 08:13 CC: anyway, apparently the one reading our logs is some kind of alien too 08:13 CC: named "libby" 08:13 AG: Yeah 08:13 AG: That's The Oracle 08:13 CC: so on that note, we have to be careful of what we say from now on 08:13 CC: good to know, i'll make a note of that 08:14 AG: Hey Libby, you suck! 08:14 CC: MIKE 08:14 AG: I'm sorry 08:14 CC: don't antagonize someone spying on us that we know nothing about 08:14 AG: It was just so tempting 08:14 CC: i know it is, but 08:14 CC: keep it to a minimum 08:14 AG: Lighten up, Kyle 08:15 CC: hah, when there's work to be done? 08:15 AG: Yeah, I know 08:16 AG: Also I think I might've made one of the trolls a nerd 08:17 AG: I sent them a digital copy of Star Wars 08:17 CC: trolls? 08:17 CC: that word keeps popping up lately 08:17 AG: That's what the aliens are called 08:17 CC: oh 08:18 CC: well, they're already extreme roleplayers 08:18 CC: i don't think you "made" anyone a nerd 08:18 AG: No, dude they're aliens 08:20 -- angryGardener AG sending file threshprince.png -- 08:20 -- clownfishCurator CC receiving file threshprince.png -- 08:20 CC: oh, this one 08:20 CC: yeah, you sent this last night 08:21 CC: i still say it's photoshopped 08:21 AG: Oh 08:21 CC: you sent the lady gaga edit too by the way 08:21 AG: Oh come on, what happened to the old Kyle? 08:22 CC: what do you mean? 08:22 AG: The Kyle that would just spend hours rambling, and would make sense out of the weirdest things 08:23 AG: Come on Conspiracy Bro 08:24 CC: haha, don't worry 08:24 CC: i've still got plenty of theories jumbling around this head of mine 08:24 CC: but this, this is just 08:24 CC: it can't be true 08:24 AG: It is totally NOT fake 08:24 CC: think of it this way 08:25 CC: i'm going with the simplest answer 08:25 AG: NO 08:25 AG: YOU'RE GOING WITH THE SHITTIEST ANSWER 08:25 CC: just listen for a sec 08:26 CC: the options are a bunch of roleplayers ccoming up with a fucked scenario, and a video game shared with actual aliens that will literally destroy two planets 08:26 CC: while creating twenty more alond with some moons apparently 08:26 AG: Which one would the old Kyle choose 08:27 AG: Option A or B? 08:27 AG: Come on look at all of those diagrams 08:28 AG: Think about the aliens messing with my magic 08:28 CC: exactly 08:28 CC: these guys don't even know what technetium is 08:28 CC: how am i supposed to believe that they're masterminding an intergalactic coup? 08:28 AG: Be Kyle Carter 08:29 AG: Come on 08:29 AG: I was being stupid before 08:30 CC: nah, you weren't 08:30 -- angryGardener AG sending file awesomediagram.png -- 08:30 -- clownfishCurator CC receiving file awesomediagram.png -- 08:30 CC: this is 08:31 CC: i remember this one, yeah 08:31 AG: Yes 08:31 AG: Look at all of that brilliant insanity! 08:31 CC: with the hand sanitizer popularity boom and increase in deforestation 08:32 CC: now hang on there 08:32 CC: where do you see insanity in this 08:32 CC: the logging companies wanted those trees to go down faster 08:32 CC: i'm not compromising on that 08:32 CC: the hand sanitizer particles in the atmosphere contributed and don't try to tell me otherwise 08:33 -- angryGardener AG sending file brilliantdiagram.png -- 08:34 -- clownfishCurator CC receiving file brilliantdiagram.png -- 08:34 CC: oh, this one 08:34 AG: This is an old one 08:34 AG: NOW LOOK AT IT 08:35 CC: haha yeah, i remember 08:35 CC: what, i'm looking at it 08:35 AG: Isn't it brilliant? 08:35 CC: i mean yeah 08:37 CC: linking the increase in thefts in newfoundland to visiting aliens who needed to resupply and couldn't figure out what was food or not 08:37 AG: Look at all of that brilliance 08:37 CC: of course, yes 08:37 CC: haha, alright 08:37 CC: i see your point 08:37 CC: i'll try and come up with something 08:38 CC: after all, it's never good to only examine the surface of a problem 08:38 -- angryGardener AG sending file thesefuckersarealiens.png -- 08:38 AG: Yes 08:38 -- clownfishCurator CC receiving file thesefuckersarealiens.png -- 08:38 CC: ... 08:38 CC: what 08:38 AG: I made this one, sorry 08:39 CC: no, it's good 08:39 CC: just didn't recognize it 08:39 CC: hmm 08:40 CC: it's definitely an improvement over last night's 08:40 CC: good work 08:40 AG: Now, what are these fuckers? 08:42 AG: What are these fuckers? 08:42 CC: hahaha fine, they're aliens 08:42 CC: damn 08:42 AG: WHAT ARE THESE FUCKERS? 08:42 CC: aliens? 08:42 AG: SAY IT AGAIN! 08:43 CC: ALIENS 08:43 AG: YES 08:43 CC: YES 08:43 AG: THAT IS KYLE CARTER 08:43 CC: WHAT IS GOING ON 08:43 AG: A SCENE FROM A SHITTY MOVIE 08:44 CC: RIGHT 08:44 CC: just typing like that is tiring me out damn 08:44 AG: JUST PRESS CAPS LOCK 08:44 AG: NOW I NEED TO GO 08:44 CC: ALRIght 08:45 AG: LATER CARTER 08:45 CC: later mike 08:45 CC: thanks 08:45 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 20:45 -- 08:45 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 20:45 -- Category:Mike Category:Kyle